Vanessa is a gardener. She plants $6$ rows of lilies in a garden. Each row has the same number of lilies. She plants a total of $48$ lilies in the garden. How many lilies did Vanessa plant in each row?
Answer: The number of lilies that Vanessa planted in each row is the total number of lilies that she planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $48\text{ lilies} \div 6\text{ rows of lilies}$ $48\text{ lilies} \div 6\text{ rows of lilies} = 8\text{ lilies per row}$